Movie Sonic
Special Attacks Neutral B - TBA Moveset Info Side B - TBA Moveset Info Up B - TBA Moveset Info Down B - TBA Moveset Info Final Smash - TBA Moveset Info KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: AAHHHH!!! Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Flip at the Opponents Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (Only when you Beat Movie Dr. Robotnik): Victory 5 (Only when you Beat Movie Metal Sonic): Lose/Clap: Character Description 'Sonic the Hedgehog '(Known: as Movie Sonic) is the Main Protagonist from Sonic the Hedgehog Series in May 31, 1996 ADV Films is Release a Movie about Sonic. When the Movie Starts Sonic the Hedgehog is relaxing outside the ruins of a crashed Boeing 747 and USS Enterprise, along with a Saturn V rocket, while Miles "Tails" Prower tries out his new Jet-Propelled Bodyboard. While relaxing Sonic saves Oji-san (called "Old Man" by Sonic in the English dub, but whose real name is Old Man Owl), who seems to have a message for them, from the President. When the President's message comes telling Sonic to come to his office. Once there, they find out that Doctor Eggman/Robotnik has kidnapped the President and his daughter to get Sonic to take care of a problem: a giant mecha appeared named Black Eggman (called Metal Robotnik in the english dub) in Doctor Eggman's utopian city of Eggmanland (called Robotropolis in the English dub as a tie-in with the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series) and exiles the doctor and sabotages the Robot Generator, which will explode in less than a day. He asks Sonic to head the Land of Darkness to stop it. Once there, they encounter Black Eggman, who tries to stop them from reaching the generator. Knuckles the Echidna becomes involved near the end and saves them both, and all three team up to destroy the mecha, who turns out to be Eggman himself who lured Sonic to his base to copy his memories, personalities, and knowledge for his new robot, Hyper Metal Sonic, a Sonic-shaped robot who shares his memories and feelings, and essentially lives the same life as Sonic himself. This episode ends with the three heading to the generator, where trouble awaits them. Knuckles goes off to fend off the enemy robots while Sonic and Tails try to stop the generator. They eventually reach the generator, but now have to overcome a conveyor belt and a timer. Knuckles comes back in the nick of time, but when sonic pulls the lever, but his life data is retrieved by Eggman. The crumbling husk of the mecha crashes through the floor, and Black Eggman warps to the trio's location. The robot crumbles, revealing Eggman and Sara in the cockpit. Knuckles falsely accuses Sara of being part of his scheme, and in reply she starts bawling and points the finger of blame at Eggman, which he does not deny. He shows Sonic a metal version of himself, Hyper Metal Sonic (constantly called 'Metal' throughout the film), and the two get into a fight. Metal wins, and Tails and Knuckles go back to the Land of the Sky, where Tails learns that Metal is out to destroy the planet by digging into the ice caps that hold the Land of the Sky together, allowing lava to emerge and melt the ice. Sonic wakes up in Green Lake City (a heavenly shrubbery), and thinks about Metal knowing everything he does, or has done. Returning to the Presidential Palace, Sonic hears all about the ice cap dilemma from a conversation between the President and Knuckles. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles go to the ice caps, where Sara is being captive by the Doctor for marriage at the North Pole (his main goal is to destroy the Land of the Sky, leaving only he and Sara to rule Planet Freedom). Sonic encounters Metal, and the two have a long fight. Tails corrupts Metal's data with the navigation watch Robotnik gave him before, and Sonic is able to critically damage him. In the process, the President arrives and is trapped in his aircraft. Metal saves the President and Sonic realizes that Metal does have emotions, as he was programmed with Sonic's personality and thoughts. Metal gets blown into a crack and falls down into a subglacial volcano, where Sonic tries to save him by lowering himself down and getting Metal to grab his hand to pull him out, but Metal pushes Sonic's hand away and tells him that "there is only one Sonic" before he is destroyed by the rising magma. After Robotnik states he still has Sonic's DNA and can re-build Metal Sonic, one of his missiles from the fight returns, blowing up the disc containing Sonic's DNA. Afterward, Knuckles hits Sonic on the head (as Sonic stepped on Knuckles' head by accident during the fight) and the two chase each other. Everyone is seen following behind Sonic before he races off, ending this episode. Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Stage TBA Related Music Music 1: Music 2: Credits Music Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Gallery To See this Click This > Movie Sonic/Gallery Trivia *Insert One Category:Male Category:Sega Category:Heros Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters